


【新坑】最強ABO文矛盾大對決（投票）

by Domotowasabi



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom, kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 請到WP文章底下留言喔！https://domotonowasabi.wordpress.com/2021/01/27/%e3%80%90%e6%96%b0%e5%9d%91%e3%80%91%e6%9c%80%e5%bc%b7abo%e6%96%87%e7%9f%9b%e7%9b%be%e5%a4%a7%e5%b0%8d%e6%b1%ba%ef%bc%88%e6%8a%95%e7%a5%a8%ef%bc%89/
Kudos: 1





	【新坑】最強ABO文矛盾大對決（投票）

【KT】 相信命定之人的A(堂本光一) x 四處獵食A不相信命定的O(堂本剛)

【TK】 需要特定O陪伴的金字塔頂端的A+(堂本剛) x 從小被科學認定是解藥之童養媳Ｏ(堂本光一)

看到這邊就知道有坑要填完了，所以準備開新坑～

KT的ABO還沒有寫過，這次可以挑戰一下前幾天看到的漫畫題材來改編；經典童養媳戲碼加上追妻火葬場，想要看TK怎麼糾葛可以考慮一下。

話不囉嗦，一月底前會上這兩篇的導讀（預告），請各位在此留言投票，

投下您心目中過年後想看到的新文！！

沒有平局，平局就都不寫XD

快邀請好友來為您想看的題材投票吧～

投票截止日為2/10，只有在WP的同標題文章底下留言的才算喔。


End file.
